


Birthday Snowflake

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Post-Canon, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika gets something special for Sarah on her birthday.Happy belated Birthday Sarah-chan! (May 4th)





	Birthday Snowflake

It was a calm evening in Uchiura, Numazu. The Hotels are getting more and more packed as Summer draws near despite it being May. Even though a quiet area compared to the nearby cities of Numazu and Fuji, it was still famous for the wonderful view of Fujisan and plays host to some of the numerous Onsen that dot the Izu Peninsula.

But the business of it all didn't stop Takami Chika from taking out her girlfriend, Kazuno Sarah, out to Awashima Island and taking her to numerous areas around the locale. The reason for this was because today was Sarah's Birthday and it was also the fifth anniversary of the two being in a relationship, a love life which started during Chika's Third Year. They just went to Tokyo and it was rather eventful due to the duo crossing paths with Honoka and Umi of Muse and Otonokizaka fame.

Now the two were just heading back to the Hotel and were on the Ferry Boat that takes visitors to Awashima. During the trip, the two reminisced about their day.

"I'm surprised that you didn't freak out when you saw them," Sarah mused. "For someone who is such a huge Muse fanatic, you were very calm."

Chika pouted a bit. "Hey! I've grown off since Aqours won. Besides, Dia-chan would be the one who would melt in the presence of Muse."

Sarah laughed. "Of course she would."

The two got off the boat (fashioned in Aqours livery) and began to head back to the Hotel. It was as magnificent as Chika remembered it back then and it was even more lively now that Mari and Kanan were back from schooling and the two now run the whole Ohara Hotel Chain. However, as the two approached a fork, Chika went the direction away from the Hotel and into a dark tunnel, lit up only by numerous bright colored lights.

"Eh?" Sarah tilted her head. "Chika. Where are we going?"

"It's a secret!" Chika giggled, gripping onto Sarah's hand tighter. However, even that gesture wasn't enough to assure Sarah.

Regardless, Sarah couldn't help but to see how beautiful the lights were. How brightly they shined even in the darkness of the tunnel they are going through. It reminds Sarah of the very girlfriend she's holding hands with and how brightly she shined back when the two were in High School.

Hell, Sarah swore she could see Chika shining today and the days before that. Then again, beauty is to the eye of the beholder for true artisans. Or so they say.

As the couple went through the tunnel, Chika spoke.

"Sarah-chan?"

"Hmmm?" The purple haired girl turned to her mikan-haired girlfriend.

"Did you remember when we last went together like this?"

Sarah thought about it for a few seconds. "Barely."

"Well... It wasn't a pleasant memory, but it was one that changed my whole life." Chika explained. "It was here five years ago where you confessed to me after I was depressed..."

Now Sarah remembered. She remembered when Chika was crying due to the fact that everyone left for greener pastures and they all went their completely separate ways with some even going to Private Institutions. Chika herself meanwhile went to an ordinary coed Public School in Central Numazu where she was jeered, harassed, and even beaten and was called various names. It was an extreme sense of shame for someone that was in her Third Year of High School. She had help from the likes of You and Riko as well as the Third Years but the harassment kept on coming.

"I still can't believe this..." Chika choked, tears flowing as she remembered the whole ordeal more vividly. 

"But I won't leave you!" Sarah interjected. "I'll never do. You are just too precious to be left out for the predators to prey on."

Sarah remembered screaming her lungs out, punching the walls and crying herself to sleep. It was very uncharacteristic of her to feel like this, especially towards a former rival. However, it was also at that point when she realized her love for Chika. She headed straight for Numazu and took a crying Chika out for a walk. They took a boat to Awashima to get away from the pain and suffering so Chika would calm down. She remembered doing things like intense hugging and Sarah even kissed her at one point as well.

"You were a great kisser back then, Sarah-chan," Chika said. "But one kiss was enough to calm me down."

Okay, make that numerous points.

"But I've never left your side since then and our relationship bloomed since then," Sarah said. "It was a rather fun ride."

"Yeah."

Chika and Sarah eventually made it out of the Tunnel and into a very beautiful garden area with an amazing view. Sarah never actually seen this part of Awashima and it was way worth it to see this sight at night, especially with clear skies.

"Chika," Sarah gleamed at the starry skies. "It's so beautiful."

"Kanan-chan showed me this area once when we were kids," Chika explained. "It is very beautiful indeed, but not as beautiful as you are."

Chika then gave Sarah a loving kiss to which the latter reciprocated. It wasn't intense or anything, but rather calm and sweet.

"I want to give you one more present, Sarah-chan," Chika said. "The icing on the cake!"

"Oh come on Chika," Sarah giggled. "You've already done so much for me today and every one of my previous birthdays! They were all so sweet~"

"Yeah but..." Chika had her hand in a pocket of her Jacket. "You mean so much to me Sarah-chan."

Sarah blushed more at Chika's compliments but the Mikan kept on going.

"You helped me in a very dire time when I was being repeatedly bullied. You loved me more than anything else and you showered me with support. In return, I myself have gone the extra five miles in returning the favor of your love. Loving you back, supporting you when things get rough, and I do remember one time when you were considering suicide..."

Sarah paled at that one moment. It was in her final year of University and she was being immensely pressured by the demands of work. In addition, she also wasn't the best in her own class either and she repeatedly beaten herself up for it. What was worse was that Chika wasn't there due to her managing the Ohara Hotel Chain and the fact that she still lived in Numazu. Sarah's grades dropped tremendously and she was being berated by her parents. Fortunately for our snowflake, Chika visited Sarah three days later and hugged her and gave Sarah cute cuddles.

"I felt so stupid and dumb..." Sarah sighed. "I didn't want to worry you..."

"I know," Chika continued. "And that was why I was so worried about you. I love you more than anything else, Sarah-chan. Since we first met, we had gone on a roller coaster of emotions going through life. From our high points to our low points. Regardless, we both persevered through it all. You Graduated from University and Mari opened a small Hotel in Hakodate that I now manage and now we get to be together!"

Chika suddenly got on both knees, her face a full on blush. Sarah had no idea on what her girlfriend was planning but she was willing to let Chika continue.

"Sarah-chan," Chika's voice was shaky, clearly nervous. But it also had a tinge of resolve and determination. "I was waiting for about 8 months to make this decision. I mean I already decided about three months ago, but I wanted to wait for this day, your birthday. I want this to be your best birthday present."

"Well don't just stand there!" Sarah patted Chika on the head. "Let me see it."

Chika sighed before nodding. "Okay... Here I go..."

With one fluid motion, Chika positioned herself in a very familiar stance, now having only one knee down as she took out a vaguely familiar box. Sarah's heart rushed as she saw the box itself and saw how expensive it looked. She couldn't stop her own blush from tinting her face a bright pink.

"Sarah-chan," Chika declared. "I love you with all my might. I want to be with you til we die of old age. What you did back then made me indebted to you. Now, I want to finally say this question for so long..."

And with that Chika opened the box, revealing a simple yet very beautiful diamond snowflake ring. The diamonds were few and are not the best in the world, yet they still had that high-class luster and brightness. As bright as Chika and Sarah put together and that thought made Sarah tear up.

"Kazuno Sarah," Chika said. "Will you marry me?"

Sarah stared at the ring for a minute, then five, and probably an hour; or at least that's how she felt. Her vision got very blurry thanks to the tears fogging up her own vision. She realized that she was crying because she was happy. Finally happy because now she and Chika will finally tie the knot after so long.

So the answer was completely obvious.

"Chika..." Sarah sobbed happily as she tackled Chika down to the ground, nearly causing the ring to fall out of the box. "Why are you asking me this? Yes! I want to be married. Yes! Yes! Yes!!!"

Sarah then gave Chika another kiss. This time, it was a much fiercer, more passionate kiss than the last. The diamond glittered under the starry sky as the Sun and the Snowflake finally tied the knot to be something so bright that it would surpass the aura of God Itself.

And it will be a shine that will last for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Birthday Sarah! And congrats Saint Snow for getting canonical Birthday Dates!
> 
> So here is something that isn't so good, but this is basically the result of someone who's past five days was spent doing research papers and trying to find a job or at least a job that I could have a good chance in getting with my degree and expertise via my elective classes.
> 
> In other words, I felt like I didn't do a good job tbh...
> 
> Though that fact won't surpass the sadness that ChikaSarah isn't popular vs DiaSarah even though the latter makes no sense. Besides, we still don't know how Chika got Sarah's contact info either.
> 
> Honestly I am waiting for the day that a ChikaSarah duet comes out so this ship gets more fuel. x vx


End file.
